Phantom of Nim's Island
by Evening Starbossa
Summary: So where did Alex Rover disappear to when he 'quit?  The Phantom's Lair, of course!  And now he's 'rescuing' the POTO characters from the same-old drama.  Find out where he takes them, and whether or not this fanfic author regains control of her stories!


**A/N:This is where...my imagination got tired of me waiting for everything to come together in 'In Dreams He Came'. This is where...everything I've spent countless hours studying goes flying out the window. This is where...I attempt my first cross-over story. This is where...the fun begins. Phans everywhere, I bring you...The Phantom of Nim's Island Opera. WHAT? (I do not own POTO, Nim's Island, or any of their characters. I'm just an author who has lost all sense of sanity.)**

**_As the audience settles back in their seats after an un-planned intermission *ahem*, the curtain opens to reveal the Phantom's lair, during what is supposed to be the Final Confrontation. Little do they know..._**

**"Angel of music, you deceived me..." **Christine is singing, tears streaming down her face. "I gave you my mind blindly..." At this point, Raoul makes yet another needless choking sound, as if the audience doesn't get it yet that his life is jeopardy.

"You try my patience. Make your..." The Phantom is interrupted by a single person clapping sarcastically in the shadows. Stunned, our characters whirl around to face the unexpected guest(well, characters minus Raoul, who at this moment can't in fact turn around. Let alone whirl.) "Whoever you are, it is not time for the mob to get here!" The Phantom growls.

"Who said anything about a mob?" A voice questions, his Scottish accent thick.

"Oh that's all we need. On top of all the British accents, we get a Scottish accent when this is supposed to be in France?" The Phantom drops the rope, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey, British-French Phantom, your Scottish accent is showing..."

"What? Who...where...what?" The Phantom races around his work space, trying to find a copy of the script.

"Um...can someone help me here?" Raoul manages a squeak.

"Oh, here, allow me..." The mysterious guest steps out of the shadows, takes out a knife, and within seconds, the young Vicomte is free.

"NOO!" The Phantom rushes forward, then hesitates, unsure as to who to strangle first. Making a decision, he grabs the stranger's throat. "Now let it be war upon you..."

"Yeah yeah we got that part..." The stranger smirks.

"You try my patience..."

"We were past that too..." The stranger yawns. The Phantom lets out an exasperated sigh, releasing his victim and stumbling onto the bank, where he collapses in utter frustration. "Who are you anyway?" He mumbles from his hands.

"Alex Rover. Professional adventurer, at your service."

"Well it turns out I don't need your service, Monsieur, so you may show yourself out whilst I continue with my plan!"

"I'm not here for you..." Alex walks away, studying the various art pieces. Before anyone can ask why he is here, two more figures come splashing through the lake.

"Erik don't do it you'll only regret..." Madame Giry says breathlessly, while Meg repeatedly calls Christine's name.

"One at a time!" The Phantom roars. Both Giry women clamp their mouths shut. It is now that they notice Alex Rover, smiling and waving at them.

"Who are you?" Meg asks.

"Alex Rover..." This time, Alex tips his hat toward the newcomers.

"Madame Giry, what are you doing here? I thought..." Raoul begins.

"Yes, well, I was, but then I saw my daughter sneaking down here after you." The ballet mistress glares at the young ballerina. "Now Erik are you going to let me in or not?"

"I'll get it..." Alex flies toward the lever. Seeing what he is about to do, The Phantom grabs onto the adventurer's ankle.

"Don't touch that!" The Phantom scrambles to his feet and beats Alex to the controls. Within seconds, the gate rises dramatically out of the lake, and the Girys scramble through and into the Phantom's lair. Not hesitating, the Phantom lowers the gate again, keeping his hand firmly on the lever.

"No one. Leaves here. Until I get answers..." He hisses, glaring daggers and Punjabs at Alex. Unphased and completely enjoying the fact that he has an audience, Alex remains silent as he wanders casually over to the Phantom's most comfortable chair, taking his own sweet time getting comfortable. "Well?" The Phantom growls.

"Well what? You haven't asked me a single thing." Alex shrugs.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah. That's an interesting question. In fact I might just ask you that."

"Me? Can't you see for yourself? I'm trying to..." The Phantom begins motioning toward Christine.

"Yeah I know the story. A tragedy really. What I meant was, what are you doing here?"

"I think you'd better get to your point, Monsieur Rover..."

"And then what? You go back to the plot line these readers have seen hundreds of times before? I don't think so." Alex removes his hat, studying it a bit before looking around at the confused faces around him. "You really have no idea, do you?" He laughs. "You've been so over-written in the same story lines that you don't even see..."

"You dare to laugh at me?" The Phantom grits his teeth.

"See, that's the thing. Everyone out there knows your real name is Erik, so why don't you start using it?"

"What?"

"Look there..." Alex stands and points at the words floating in space. "See? 'The Phantom'. A bit redundant don't you think?"

"Please Monsieur...this isn't making any sense to any of us..." Madame Giry speaks up.

"Again with the formalities..." Alex rolls his eyes before turning to face her. Just then, 'a moment' happens, and he softens. "It's all very simple really. All you need to do is use your own names...your first names..."

"Very well. I'm Antoinette..." Antoinette extends her hand, and Alex kisses it.

"There you see? Changed forever, just with a simple introduction. I'm pleased to meet you, Antoinette." Just as suddenly as 'the moment' happening, Alex turns back to The Phantom. "Now you."

"You already said it...I don't see why..."

"Sorry. Has to be you." Alex shrugs.

"Fine. I'm Erik." Erik says with a sigh.

"Good. First step taken."

"First step...?" Raoul rubs his forehead.

"I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it..." Alex walks back to the chair, but doesn't sit. Instead he picks up a random apple and begins tossing it back and forth between his hands. "Now then. I'm going to tell you exactly what was about to happen. You give her a choice, she kisses you but doesn't mean it, you let them go. You go into hiding, get sick, somehow Meg finds you, and after months of you feeling bad for yourself, you eventually fall in love with her. Everyone lives happily ever after."

"You make that sound like a bad thing..." Christine observes.

"It is if it's been overdone." Alex replies. "If you ask me, I'd say it's the scenery. Too dark and gloomy. Just asking for drama and sadness."

"You find something wrong with my home?" Erik raises an eyebrow challengingly.

"Oh please. Nothing personal. In fact it's nice what you've done with the place. All this artwork...must've taken years..."

"It did." Erik snaps.

"Well, I don't mean you can never get back to it...I'm just saying you need a change...a holiday of sorts..."

"And where do you suppose we go? I'll be arrested or laughed at anywhere but here..."

"Get in the boat." Alex points his head toward the gondola.

"That little thing? All of us?" Raoul scoffs.

"I am not getting in the same boat with..." Erik starts.

"Just get in." Alex offers his hand to Antoinette, and she politely lets him help her into the small boat. Meg is next, followed by Christine and Raoul. Amazingly, there is still one spot left, and they all look over at Erik. "Trust me." Alex smiles, but his voice is firm. With another exasperated sigh, Erik joins the rest of the characters.

**_Cue blue swirly time-space travel thingamajig. _**

**A/N: *mumbles under her breath as she looks through her piles of notes* What on earth is Alex Rover doing to my story...? *looks up* Oh hi. Yeah, don't ask, cause I don't know. Just uh...review anyway and I'll try to keep you posted. *Goes back to ruffling through papers***


End file.
